A New Beginning
by CrypticMoonFang
Summary: Jedite is back, and he's kidnapped Sailor Moon! He returns her to earth, but something is terribly wrong. Can the Sailor Scouts defeat a new enemy and an old one?
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

"Watch out, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus's voice called out.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon turned to see a huge blast of light envelope her.

"SAILOR MOON!!!" the Sailor Scouts said in unison. As they searched the landscape, they couldn't find her. It was then they realized there were only two options: either the blast of light vaporized her, or it had transported her somewhere.

The Negaverse agent, Jedite, dissipated, leaving with: "Yes… She'll be perfect…"

"What are we going to do?"

"We can't just abandon her…"

"But we don't even know where she is!"

"We can try to look."

"But where will we start looking? We were left with not even a trace of a clue as to where she might be," the Sailor Scouts argued.

Meanwhile, the light around Sailor Moon slowly shrunk, eventually becoming a clear blue, oval-shaped capsule with what looked like roots around it. The capsule was filled with a liquid of some sort. She also found she was unable to move of her own will. Her mouth was open. Soon she felt some incredibly small object float into her mouth. It was soft and round. She couldn't see it because her eyes were closed.

"Girls! Please! Stop fighting! I saw what happened and I don't think she's been harmed. At least not yet. I think she's been transported somewhere," came Tuxedo Mask's voice.

"Do you know where?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"No," answered Tuxedo Mask, "But I think I know who her captor is."

"Who is it?!" Sailor Mercury said in great anticipation.

"Do you girls remember Jedite? You put him in an eternal sleep. It was a spell put on him from Queen Beryl. When you destroyed her, you must have broken the spell cast upon him."

"You're saying Jedite's back and he's Sailor Moon's captor?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Exactly," said Tuxedo Mask.

Before another word could be said, a blast of light, just like the one that had hit Sailor Moon, appeared before them. It shrunk until it revealed Sailor Moon, who the collapsed.

"Serena!" Serena woke up and looked at Mina.

"Mina? Where am I?"

"You're at Rei's temple. We brought you here after you collapsed. Boy, you sure gave us a scare, Serena!"

Serena sat up and said, "Oh, sorry. Where are the others?"

"You mean Lita, Rei, Amy and Darien? Darien had to go somewhere and told me to take care of you, Rei's helping her Grandpa with chores around the temple, Amy wants to get even further ahead on her studying, and Lita is baking you goodies."

At the sound of 'goodies', Serena perked up and said, "Oh, well, she really didn't have to, but, if she insists…"

"Oh, and, it's probably not the best time to tell you this, but, you really look like a mess and your mom called earlier and was worried about you. But don't worry, I told her you were studying."

"Thanks a lot, Mina…" Serena said in a 'this just isn't my day' kind of tone.

"The others should be here any minute to help you study if you've woken up."

"I'll freshen up before Mom calls again," Serena said.

"Okay! You do that! I'm just going to sit here! Doing nothing…" Mina said.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

"Okay! Time to study! Now… can anyone tell me what this Pygathorean Formula thingamajig is? I can't figure it out!" Lita said.

"These goodies are good!" Serena said.

"Serena! We're supposed to be studying!" Rei said.

"Oh but I need a break! It's not good to study this much… unless you're Melvin…" Serena replied.

"Oh! Please! We haven't even started yet! How do you need a break?!" Rei chanted.

Serena just stuck out her tongue.

"Grow up, Serena!"

"Oh! You should talk!"

"Yeah, I should! Maybe it's because I'm not gaga over Darien all day!"

"At least I have a boyfriend!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he came over right now and dumped you!"

"You take it back!"

"No chance!"

"Just to remind you… I'm going to be future queen of the Earth one day! You should really be trying to get in my good books, Rei!"

"Well, you aren't future queen yet, Your Highness! And here's a hint for you! You aren't anything but a royal pain at the moment!"

"Ohhhh… That was cold, Rei…" Serena wailed, and then ran out the door crying.

"Will you two ever stop arguing? It's getting old," Amy said to Rei.

"Well it isn't my fault she's such a crybaby!" Rei replied.

Serena ran all the way home. Then she ran into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Studying didn't go so well for you today, did it?" asked Luna.

"Why does Rei always have to be so mean to me?" Serena asked.

"I don't know. It could be that you're constantly aggravating her," Luna replied.

Suddenly, Serena felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She knelt down with one hand on her stomach.

"Are you okay, Serena? Did you klutz out at all today? Maybe you hit your belly?" Luna asked. But Serena was too focused on the pain in her stomach to hear her. "Ooooohhh…" she moaned.

"Serena? Serena?!" Luna was starting to get worried. She decided to hurry and take Serena's communicator.

"Hey! My communicator! It's Luna!" Amy announced. Everyone crammed in to get a good look at the little screen on the corner of Amy's communicator. "Girls! It's Serena! She won't respond to me! She seems to be in pain. I need you to come over right away! And hurry!" Luna told them.

"Hm! She probably ate too much or had a klutz attack," Rei chimed.

"This isn't the time, Rei! Serena could be in trouble! We have to help her!" Amy said.

Rei's temple phone rang. "I got it!" said Rei.

After a few minutes, Rei came back. "That was Serena's mom. She said Serena is thrashing around in her room and she can't get her to stop. She said it's like Serena doesn't even hear her. She asked us if we could come over and get her to stop," Rei explained. At this news, everyone got up immediately and rushed out the door.

"Serena! Stop thrashing around! You're going to hurt yourself! MEOW!" Luna said as she dodged Serena's rapid movements. The group that consisted of Amy, Rei, Lita, and Mina came barreling into a room of turmoil. Serena was throwing herself against walls and her dresser. She also kept punching her stomach for some reason.

Mina tried to grab Serena, but Serena ripped free of her grasp and continued to find ways to hurt herself. "It's no use!" Mina said after several attempts at trying to stop Serena's rampaging. "What's wrong with her, anyway, Luna?" She asked.

"I'm not sure… She knelt down with one hand over her stomach, moaned, then she just started thrashing about," Luna replied.

"Oh. Well, we're the Sailor Scouts, we'll find out what it is!" Lita said, "I know! Let's call Darien over! Let's see what he knows!"

"Right!" Everyone said, except Mina, who instead said, "I got it! Sailor Moon can use her Moon Tiara Magic to destroy and trap people and stuff right? So maybe I have a Venus Tiara Magic!" Mina then proceeded to transform. She held up her power stick and said, "Venus Star Power!" Everyone watched her transform. Then Mina, now Sailor Venus, took off her tiara and threw it at Serena, yelling, "Venus Tiara Magic!" The problem was, it never transformed into a disc and so it acted like a boomerang, flying right around Serena and slamming into Rei's face. "Oops!" Mina said as she transformed back.

"I guess… we don't have… a Tiara Magic power…" Rei said as she fell to the ground.

"Wow! Talk about karma! Boy, Rei! You really should be more careful next time!" Mina teased her.

"Alright! Darien's on his way!" Amy announced.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

DING-DONG!!!

"Oh! Darien you're here!" Amy said as she opened the door.

"Yeah... you called me over. By the way, why exactly did you call me over here?" Darien replied.

"It's Serena. She just won't stop beating herself up. She won't respond to Luna or any of us. But you're her boyfriend; maybe she'll respond to you," Amy said, "Oh, and, if Mina transforms and tries to use 'Venus Tiara Magic' again, it'll do you a good favor to duck." The pair went up to Serena's room and found her worse than before. "You see what I mean?" Amy said.

Darien gave it his all, "Serena? Serena?!" He tried talking to her, grabbing her, everything he could possibly think of. Serena didn't respond at all. "Wait a second! Hey Lita? You're strong, why don't you give it a go?"

"Okay! Good idea!" Lita went for a grab. She tried two times before actually grabbing her. "Third time's the charm!" she said. But Serena was intent on hurting herself and was squirming a whole lot. Lita could barely keep hold of her. Sensing this, everyone dogpiled Lita and Serena. But still, there was something about Serena, something different, other than the fact that she was thrashing around. It was her eyes... They'd become emotionless, they didn't have a shine to them anymore.

Eventually they used Serena's Bedsheets to rope her to the bed. It worked, she could hardly move. Amy was using her data computer to analyze Serena. "I can't tell yet, but it looks to me as though she's trying to expel something from her body. But what ever it is, we really shouldn't help unless absolutely necessary. I can't believe I'm saying this, but, untie her. She'll have to try to expel whatever's in there on her own," Amy explained.

"Why can't we help her?" Mina asked.

"Because if she ever gets the same substance again, we can be sure that she'll have an easier time expelling it than this time," Amy replied.

They untied Serena and let her continue thrashing and rampaging. They were all wondering if all this was really necessary, but since they didn't know what was in her, they had no choice but to allow her to do whatever she thought was necessary.

Suddenly, Serena stopped thrashing and started punching her stomach, really hard. When she realised that wouldn't work, she searched for objects. She found a chair and thrust it at her stomach. Realizing now just how dangerous the situation was getting, Darien, Lita, Mina, Rei, and Amy tried to stop her. "Wait guys! I think I know why she can't hear us! She's too focused on expelling the foreign substance in her body. In her eyes, she only sees objects that are a potential cure to her ailment. In other words, she's only searching for objects to help her remove what's in her," Amy theorized.

"Oh, so that's why she's ramming a chair into her belly," said Rei, "But, uhh, don't you think that if she keeps on with this, she's going to run out of energy?"

"We can't let that happen, guys," Amy announced.

"Why not? What'll happen?" everyone asked.

"Well," Amy said while looking at her data computer, "If Serena is allowed to continue this erratic behavior, she'll lose all her energy, but she'll still try to expel the substance inside her. In order to do this, it'll require more energy, but if she's all out of energy, she'll force herself to have more energy. She'll continue to move about, doing what she is now. Ultimately, it'll lead to her death, being as eventually she won't have the energy to breathe."

"WHAT?!" everyone said in unison.

"Well, a good way to gain more energy is to breathe in oxygen, and what better place to find oxygen than outside? So why not bring her outside?" Rei suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Darien agreed. Everyone decided to grab her at once and take her outside.

Once outside, Serena started running off to a nearby park. The rest of the group looked for her, but couldn't find her until she dropped off a tree branch.

"She always did know how to make an entrance!" Rei joked.

"Say where's Luna?" Darien asked. They heard a muffled voice, "Under a raging psycopath."

Once Serena got up, a squished black cat with a yellow crecent moon on her forehead was left in her place. Serena then proceeded to run straight into a tree headfirst.

"If you didn't know better, you'd think she was trying to kill herself," Mina stated.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

"I wish there was something we could do to help Serena," Lita said.

"Me too, but we can't help her unless we absolutely have to," Amy answered.

"Yeah... I know..." Lita replied.

"Guys! Do you hear that?!" Mina was the first to notice near-complete silence. But then they heard gagging. They turned to look at Serena and saw she was moving much more slowly than usual. She was on the ground, gagging as if she was choking. She started punching her stomach again, as though to encourage barfing. Eventually, everyone saw a blueish slime seep from her mouth.

"Maybe this is what she was trying to get out?" Amy said.

But the slime just kept coming and coming. Until finally, it stopped. As soon as it did, everyone noticed Serena punching her stomach harder and faster. What looked like a newt or a salamander or some sort of small lizard dropped out of her mouth, squirming in a puddle of slime. Serena collapsed, weak from lack of energy. The tiny lizard suddenly grew huge, into what looked like a giant blue crocodile standing on it's back legs. It had huge claws and fangs.

The crocodile-monster-thing used his front arms and tail to knock over whole buildings, exposing one guy who was taking a bath and got scared out of his wits. Amy was the first to take action. "Mercury Star Power!" she yelled. This was followed by: "Mars Star Power!" "Jupiter Star Power!" "Venus Star Power!" followed by each of the Sailor Scouts' transformations, which included Tuxedo Mask's transformation.

"Venus! Love Chain Encircle!"

"Shine Aqua! Illusion!"

"Mars Celestial! Fire! Surround!"

"Jupiter! Oak Evolution!"

"Mercury Bubbles! Blast!"

"Venus! Crecent Beam! Smash!"

"Jupiter! Supreme! Thunder! Crash!"

"Mars! Fire! Ignite!"

"Aqua! Rhapsody!"

"Jupiter! Sparkling White! Crasher!"

"Nothing's working! It's like he has a hide of steel!" Sailor Mars said.

"You're telling me! Not even my Oak Evolution will work!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"Well keep trying! We might have wounded him!" Sailor Mercury said.

An orb of yellow light formed inside the creature's gaping mouth. It kept growing until it released a beam of light, like a laser. It completely destroyed an abadoned house.

"Watch out for that beam of light! It could be the end of you!" Sailor Venus called out.

Darien was tending to Serena. He kept trying to get her to wake up. She still had a pulse, but it was very weak. He could tell that breathing was beginning to be a problem for her. Her breathing was harsh and labored. He knew the Sailor Scouts needed him, and he had no other choice but to leave Serena in order to help defeat this new foe. It was hard for him to believe that this monster had come from inside Serena's body. It was also hard for him to leave her in her weak condition. Darien went off to help fight, leaving Serena completely unguarded.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

Tuxedo Mask used roses and his stick to help fight, but for nothing. Tuxedo Mask was so into the battle that he didn't notice how the crocodile-monster-thing was continuously moving closer to a defenseless Serena. None of the Sailor Scouts noticed, either. Eventually the monster got so close to her he was only a few yards away. His huge tail, armed with spikes, hit a tree near Serena, toppling it over.

It was Tuxedo Mask who noticed it first. "SERENA!!!" he screamed. As the rest of the group turned to look, the tree had fallen on Serena. The monster disappeared, tired of the fight. Everyone ran to Serena's aid. After moving the tree off of her, Darien checked her pulse. He couldn't feel anything.

"Darien?! How's her pulse?! Is she gonna be okay?!" Lita asked while transforming back.

"Girls... you're going to have to... to... to... find a new leader..." Darien reluctantly answered.

Amy rushed in and pushed on Serena's chest, in a futile attempt to save her. "C'mon Serena! Don't go! Breathe!" she said while in tears.

Rei came to Serena's side and felt her skin. "Her tempurature's dropped alot..."

"Does anyone know CPR?"

"This can't be real! It... It has to be a dream; no, a nightmare!"

"Serena can't die! She's Sailor Moon!"

"Oh... It's all my fault! I should've been there for her!"

"How are we gonna tell her mother?"

Everyone was in a panic over Serena's death.

"Wait! Look at the moon!" Mina said.

Everyone looked up at a full moon that was much brighter than usual. It emitted a white beam of light that was focused on Serena, like a spotlight. Serena's lifeless body glowed brightly. Colorful orbs of light surounded her and began to lift her up into the air. In that instant, she changed into the Moon Princess. The orbs of light surrounding her were lifting her higher and higher. Darien started to lunge at the beam of light, but Amy stopped him.

"Don't! It's okay! I think I know what's happening here. Her guardian is taking her back. She is the Sailor Scout of the moon, guarded by the moon. I remember what Sailor Pluto told us. She said if something were to happen to a Sailor Scout, the guardian of the Sailor Scout would take her back, in an attempt to protect her," Amy explained.

The colorful orbs of light stopped lifting her and spun around her, creating a cocoon of light. The cocoon dispatched, leaving nothing but more orbs of light, which then floated up towards the moon. After a few minutes, the moon let loose a huge blast of energy. Then everyone saw one single orb of light shoot out from the moon.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

Darien, Lita, Mina, Rei, and Amy had been looking for Serena for an entire month, sure that the single orb of light they saw shoot from the moon was her.

"Hello, miss! I was just wondering... is there anyone here named Serena, by chance? I'm looking for her," Darien was at Serena's house, the one place they haven't looked yet.

"Why, you must be the babysitter I called the agency for! What lovely timing! Serena! Can you come down here? I want you to meet your babysitter!" Serena's mom said, "We're going to be gone for a few days; we're taking a little vacation but Serena's too young to come along. I'm afraid you'll have to watch her for a few days. You don't mind do you?"

"No, not at all!" Darien replied, confused as to why her mom said 'too young'.

"Oh! Look! Here's Serena now!" Serena's mom said. A little girl about 1 yr. old peeked at Darien from behind her mom. She looked like Serena in little kid form. She even had the same hairdo.

"Goobye Mommy!" she said as her mom walked out the door in a rush.

"What's your name?" asked Darien.

"Sewena," answered the little girl, "What's youws?"

"Darien,"

"Oh, can I have a pet bunny? Pwease, Dawien?"

"No, no pet bunnies,"

Serena started to cry.

"No! Don't cry! I have some friends! Do you wanna meet them?"

"Yay! I wove meeting fwiends! Fwiends awe nice to have!"

Darien called Amy, Rei, Lita and Mina.

"Hey! Girls, I think I found Serena! Can you come over right now?"

"Yes, I suppose I could blow off studying for awhile..." Amy said.

"I'm free!" Rei said

"I should probably bake her goodies!" Lita said.

"Where do we go to?" Mina asked.

"To Serena's house," answered Darien.

Mina grabbed Luna and Artemis and headed out the door. Mina decided to take care of Luna ever since Serena disappeared.

They all just stared at Serena. Though, for Darien it was different because the whole time he was thinking, 'This is my future girlfriend?!'

When Mina walked in with Luna and Artemis, Serena went wild. "A KITTY!!! I'm going to caw hew... KITTY! Come hewe Kitty! Hewe Kitty!" She was talking about Luna. Of course, Luna was forcefully taken from Mina when Serena thought that the cats were hers. Artemis wasn't left out of this mess, he was taken as well. Serena called him Princess.

"Actually, Serena, that kitty's name is Luna, and this is Artemis, and they aren't yours, they're Mina's," Rei explained.

"Nuh-uh! They'we MY kitties! And this one's name is Kitty! And this one's name is Pwincess! Wight, Dawien?" Serena argued.

"I'm telling you! That's not Princess! That's Artemis! And it's a boy kitty! That's not Kitty! That's Luna!" Rei argued back.

"Pwincess and Kitty!"

"Artemis and Luna!"

"Pwincess and Kitty!"

"Artemis and Luna!"

"I can't believe you! You're arguing with a 1yr. old, Rei!" Amy said.

"I'm 1 and a half thank you vewy much!" Serena said.

"Great, we get the one with the attitude!" Rei chanted.

Serena had more than she could take. She leapt up and virtually attacked Rei. "Stop being mean Wei! You'we just a big buwy!"

"Even when she's a year old! She still hates Rei! Hahaha!" Lita chimed.

They all left the house, all except Darien, who stayed behind to look after Serena.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked her.

"Candy! Wots of it!"

"How about sweet peas?"

"Ohhh... Fine..."

"Sweet peas it is then!"

Darien fixed her some sweet peas and ate something himself. He didn't even get started before Serena said, "I'm done I want more!" As he fixed her more sweet peas he thought, 'This is definitely the same Serena we were looking for!' After about five or six servings of sweet peas, he had to give her a bath. He called Amy to come over and give her the bath. It seemed too wierd to give his future girlfriend a bath.

After bathtime, Darien was supposed to read her a story. Then she was supposed to go to bed. Instead of reading her a story, he decided to tell her about the adventures of a brave and noble heroine called Sailor Moon. He told her how Sailor Moon was the Moon Princess and how she stood for love and justice. He told her how she defeated the bad guys and how she always saved the day. At the end of the story, little Serena said, "It sounds famiwiaw..." Then she yawned and fell asleep, with both Luna and Artemis in her arms, as she wouldn't give them up.


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-

"Dawien!!!" Serena shouted, "Wake up, Dawien! I'm hungwy! I want food! And the kitties want food, too, wight, kitties?"

The cats meowed, knowing that if they should talk, Serena would go berzerks and never let go of them. And for a one-year-old, she packed one wallop of a grip.

"See? Kitty and Pwincess awe hungwy! Give them food! I need food, too!" Serena said. Something was different about Serena, she was older than she was yesterday. She looked around two years old now. Her hair was longer, her face was less babyish, and she was taller. Though, she still couldn't get her "r"s and "l"s just right yet.

"All right! Calm down now! I'll get you pancakes. Do you like pancakes?" Darien asked.

""Yay! Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!" Serena chanted.

'This is what it's like to be a parent... Awful lot of work, I might have to call Rei over so she'll have something to distract her...' an exausted Darien thought. He cooked four pancakes and went to Serena's parents' room. That was where he was staying while he looked after Serena. She was so cute, and he was happy to be spending time with her again. Luna and Artemis followed him, knowing that their talking was safe with him.

"You, know, I never thought this would happen. She died, was taken back by the moon, then was sent back to earth in an orb of light, reborn as a 1-yr.-old. I was starting to worry that the orb of light was just an effect of that blast of energy. And have you noticed how she's gotten older?" Luna said.

"Yeah, it is a little wierd, and we might need her back as a Sailor Scout, not a little kid. I've been sensing strong Negavibes. I talked to Rei and she's been sensing them, too," Artemis said.

"So it wasn't my imagination! I think the Negaverse is trying to get rid of Sailor Moon, and I know that Jedite knew Sailor Moon's identity. Meaning that Serena could be in terrible danger!" Luna started, "And as a small child, she doesn't stand much of a chance!"

"Well, there are still the other Sailor Scouts and then there's me. I'm watching over her and she'll be safe with me around. I'm not going to make the same mistake I did about a month ago!" Darien said, a little protectively.

DING-DONG!

Darien answered the door.

"Hello! How's my little Serena? Was she a problem for you? I hope she didn't cause any trouble," Serena's mom said.

"No, not at all! She's eating her pancakes right now," Darien replied.

"Well, we came home early, thank you for your troubles, here's your pay," Serena's mom gave Darien $20. Darien left, not really caring about the money. Then he remembered Luna and Artemis.

"Here are your cats, I'm sorry she tried to take them. She kept saying how familiar they looked! Ha! Don't kids just say the craziest things?" Serena's dad said as he gave the cats to Darien.

It was about two more weeks until he saw Serena again. She was walking beside her best friend, Molly. The wierd part was: She was in high school already!

"Serena! Wait up!" Darien called out.

Serena, the 15-yr.-old Serena, didn't even turn around before Darien was by her side.

"Umm... I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong person," Serena said.

"Yeah... Who are you, anyway?" Molly asked.

"Hey guys! I'm glad I found you! Do you wanna go to the reptilian exhibit? I have three tickets! We can all go," Melvin finally caught up with the girls, even after they tried to ditch him.

"Get a life, Melvin! Nobody here likes reptiles except you," Serena answered.

"You really don't remember me?" Darien was confused. He thought that now that she was her proper age, her memories would come back.

"Hey, Serena? We should hurry. We're gonna be late for skating!" Molly reminded Serena.

"Oh, yeah! That's right!"

"Well, what're we standing around here for? Let's get going!"

"Right!"

Then they were off, leaving Darien and Melvin behind.

They went to the skating ring, with Darien in tow. He'd decided to follow them for some reason. Probably because he missed Serena. And now she didn't even remember him. They went thru the doors. Darien was spying on them, so they never saw him. Either that, or they were having too much fun to notice him.

'Serena's so graceful... when she's not falling down,' Darien thought as he watched her skate. She really was graceful, her skaing was top notch. She was spinning on one foot, she looked as graceful and as beautiful as a swan in Darien's eyes.

THUD!

"OUCH! Boy, that hurt..."

"Wow, Serena. You're such a klutz!"

"Oh... It's not my fault..."

"Maybe you should take gymnastics."

"Please! Can you honestly see me on a balance beam?"

Darien couldn't help it any more. "Hahahahahahahaha!" He could just picture Serena trying to balance on a balance beam.

"Hey!" Serena said angrily.

Darien was discovered. "I'm sorry! You probably don't remember me, but I remember you very well! I need to ask you... Do you know about a heroine named Sailor Moon?"

"No, but she sounds familiar. Why?"

"Nevermind... I hope you'll remember me when I say I'm your boyfriend."

"WHAT?! I don't have a boyfriend! Are you hitting on me?!"

A sweat drop appeared on Darien's forehead. "Yes. I think I am?"

"Man, I hate creeps... Creeps? Why- Why does that sound so familiar? And, Molly? Do you kno who Sailor Moon is?"

"No, I don't... Never heard of her!" Molly said.

"Serena! You're Sailor Moon! You're memory was wiped. That's why everthing sounds familiar. Don't I look familiar? Does Tuxedo Mask sound familiar? And what about Rei, Amy, Lita, Mina, Luna, Artemis, Sailor Scouts, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter? They sound familiar bcause they're your allies. You used to fight alongside them. You would fight against the Negaverse. Do you remember Queen Beryl? Does she sound familiar?"

Serena's eyes widened. It was true... Everything sounded familiar, as though it happened before.

"Serena. Sailor Moon. Moon Princess. You have to believe me. I brought Luna. She can help you remember. Remember when you were Sailor moon, Sailor Scout of the moon kingdom."

"This is a dream! Hahahaha! Ya! Just a dream! If I just pinch myself..." ... ... ... "YOW! OOOOOOOOOooooooo..." She was in tears, but not from the pinch. She was scared.

"Serena..."

"This isn't real! It's just a horrible nightmare! You don't exist!" Serena said and headed for the doors. But she couldn't get out. Darien stopped her. He got out her old communicator and called the other Sailor Scouts to come to the skating ring.


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-

The others arrived at the skating ring.

"Darien? You told her didn't you?" Lita said.

"How do you know?" Darien asked.

"Because the poor girl is scared out of her wits!" Rei answered.

"You're going to have to show her that we're telling the truth. Transform for her. Quick while she's half convinced and half stunned!" Darien ordered.

"What about Molly?" asked Mina.

"Molly can know; she's Serena's best frind. We can trust her," Darien answered.

"Right!" everyone said in an uncertain tone.

"Mercury Star Power!" Amy said as she held up her power stick.

"Mars Star Power!" Rei said as she held up her power stick.

"Jupiter Star Power!" Lita said as she held up her power stick.

"Venus Star Power!" Mina said as she held up her power stick.

Then Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

"See, Serena? You're Sailor Moon! Transform! Here. Take this broach and shout 'Moon Prism Power!'" Luna said.

Serena, upon hearing a cat talk, screamed and ran to Molly, jumping on top of her and pointing at the Sailor Scouts plus Tuxedo Mask while still screaming. Then she passed out.

"Man, I thought we were getting somewhere..." Rei said in dissappointment.

They all looked at Molly, who was to shocked to speak.

Suddenly, the roof came clean off the building.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH" The crocodile that had caused this whole mess was back. Jedite was beside him.

"Whaaa...?" Serena said as she woke up. Her eyes widened when she saw the croc.

"It's... familiar..." she started.

The Sailor Scouts got ready for their second battle with this Negaverse monster. As did Tuxedo Mask.

But this time, the monster had a trick up his sleeve. He unleashed a beam of light from his mouth. It hit the Sailor Scouts, rendering them unable to move. Tuxedo Mask, on the other hand, avoided the attack.

Serena stood there, feeling the need to fight. She didn't know what to do.

"Errr!" Tuxedo Mask said as the monster turned into a big rubber balloon and headed for his face.

'If that thing hits him, he'll suffocate!' Serena thought. Acting fast, she put herself in front of him right before the croc balloon hit.

"Serena!" Tuxedo Mask cried out.

"FINE I'LL SUFFOCATE YOU FIRST!" The monster growled. The rubber stretched across her face, acting as a seal from oxygen.

"Serena! Try to get out!" Tuxedo Mask called to her. He knew she couldn't breathe. He tried to pull the croc off, but the croc was too big and Tuxedo Mask was unable to do it. He started searching for something sharp, but the croc's thick skin couldn't be penetrated.

"Mmmph!!! MMMMMMMMMPH!!!" Serena tried to say. Everyone could tell she was losing oxygen fast because she was starting to struggle violently. Her arms pounded against the croc and her legs were kicking at it.

The Sailor Scouts were finally free of motionlessness. They could move again. "SERENA!" they screamed. Everyone tried pulling the croc off. Useless. The croc was much too big.

Serena was starting to go limp.

"Hang on Serena!" Everyone said.

'Why did I do that? Now I can't get myself out of this mess! I feel dizzy...' Serena thought.

"Venus Tiara Magic!" Sailor Venus shouted and threw her tiara. The tiara once again acted like a boomerang and slammed into Sailor Mars's face.

"I... can't believe... you actually did that... again!" Sailor Mars said as she fell to the ground.

"HA! NO PULSE ANYMORE! SHE'S FINISHED!" The croc balloon said.

"Look at the moon!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed. The moon looked like it had on the night Serena died. It unleashed a beam of light, but this time it was destructive. The beam was aimed at the croc.

"GRAAAAAaaahhh..." The croc was gone for good.

"Serena!" everyone yelled.

The moon's beam turned to Jedite.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHhhhhh..." Jedite, just like the croc, was gone.

Sailor Mercury started mashing on Serena's chest to get her to breathe.

GASP!

Serena woke up. She held up the broach and looked at it. Then she stood up and left.

"Where is she going?" Sailor Mercury asked.

Soon they looked up just in time to see a figure bounding across rooftops. The figure stopped on a roof right in front of the middle of the moon. It also happened to be right ahead of the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask.

They saw a sillihouted figure of Sailor Moon facing the moon. The wind was blowing, making her hair and miniskirt billow.

'She remembers,' they all thought.


End file.
